<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L.O.V.E (Level. Of. Violence) by EdgyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739023">L.O.V.E (Level. Of. Violence)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyBunny/pseuds/EdgyBunny'>EdgyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gatr - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, RaPr, Threats of Violence, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Violent Sex, ZaDr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyBunny/pseuds/EdgyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim has been on earth for 4 years now. He still believes that he is an Invader and never gives up when Dib stopped his plans. There both now in hi-skool, still fighting and getting more violent as the years went on. Until one day.....something changed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bruises and Bitemarks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ever since Dib and Zim was in 7th grade, they always fought. Either if they were at skool, on the way home, or even at there house, they would fight. Over the pass 4 years there fights had gotten more rough and harsh; they were literally at each other’s throats when they fought. One time, during lunch, Dib glared at Zim and it ended up causing full on fist fight. The lunch lady had to pull Dib and Zim away from each other before they suffocated from choking on there hands around there thoats. Nothing can make them get along, even if you lock them in a room together. <br/><br/></p><p>Though the world may never know....</p><p> </p><p>December 3rd, 20XX</p><p> </p><p>Dib Membrane, son of Professor Membrane and paranormal investigator, was walking to skool with his younger sister, Gazlene (Gaz) Membrane. On the way to skool they saw Zim, a small irken soldier who was sent to earth by his leaders, the Almighty Tallest. Dib glared at Zim, who glared back and shouted, “Hey Dib-stink! You should live far away so no one has to deal with your craziness!”. This struck Dib hard and agitated him, “Will maybe you should so I don’t have to see your green lizard skin!”, he shouted back proud of his remark. Zim stomp his way over to Dib and kicked him right in the crotch, which he found out was a sensitive place for human males. Dib fell to ground holding the area were Zim kicked, Zim cackled for a moment but then left when Gaz glared at him. Ever since the Florpus hole, Gaz was nicer to Dib but was still harsh and mean. She helped Dib up after he wailed in pain and left before she was late for class, Dib following not long after. <br/><br/>At lunch, Dib and Gaz sat together at the back of the cafeteria like always. Usually Gaz would play on her phone and Dib would silently eat his lunch while staring at Zim. Gaz noticed her brother watching Zim again, “You know, you guys would be great friends”, she said, never looking up from her phone. Dib nearly chocked on his food, utterly shocked from his sister comment, “A-are you crazy! He’s the enemy Gaz!”, Dib yelled. Gaz shrugged, “It was a thought”, she went back to ignoring Dib who was talking to himself about how him and Zim would never be friends. In mid rant, Zim handed him a note, Dib looked down at the note then back Zim, “What’s this?”, Dib asked, “A note Dib-idiot”, Zim answered rudely. Dib glared at Zim, “Do you think I’m stupid, I know it’s something bad”, Dib assumed. Zim sighed, “Just meet me at my base, I have something important to tell you”, he said looking very serious as he did so. Before Dib could say anything at all, Zim left.<br/><br/></p><p>After Skool Dib let his sister know that he was going to Zim’s house, of course she didn’t really care, but was she at least happy that somebody rather than her could hang out with Dib. While walking to Zim’s house, Dib was contemplating about rather this was or was not a good idea. Zim could be leading him into a trap, though on the other hand this could be something useful and might help Dib discover more about Zim. As Dib was still thinking it was already decided when he went up to the door and knocked.<br/><br/></p><p>Gir ran to the door and opened it, “HI MARY!”, he yelled excitedly. Dib wince from the loud, squeaky, robot, “Hey Gir”, he replied, then looked around for Zim, “Where’s Zim?”. Gir smiled, answering happily, “Master is in the lab! You wanna go see him?!”, the robot enthusiastically ask. Dib gave a nod and Gir showed him were the elevator was, then went back to watching cartoons. <br/><br/></p><p>Dib went down the elevator, surprised at first when the floor started moving down. It took about 5 minutes until the elevator reached the lab. Dib walked out and started making his way down the hall, it wasn’t long until he found a room with red carpet floors, hot pink walls, a large bed, a nightstand beside it and a small walk in closet. ‘This must be Zim’s room’, Dib thought and his question was answered when he saw Zim walk in with a box in his hand. “Dib what are you doing in here?!”, Zim asked pissed off that Dib came into his room without him knowing. “I-I’m sorry! I was looking for you and just came across-“, Dib tried to explain but was cut off, “It’s fine Dib you would’ve seen this room anyways”, Zim explained, which confused Dib. “What do you mean? What’s going on Zim”, Dib asked but Zim didn’t reply, instead he brung the box inside and placed it besides the bed then went to Dib and kissed him. Dib was shocked and pushed away, “What the hell Zim?! Why did you do that!”, he asked more surprise and confused than he was angry for the sudden move. Zim blushed blue and turned away, “I’m trying to study human emotions and behaviors I’ve been having these weird urges and I find out that humans have the thing ones so I  thought if I had a someone to show me I could stop them”, he explained. Dib felt kinda sorry for him that he was never cultured about this and probably never even had sex, but still why would he choose Dib of all people.</p><p>“I’ll help you this one time! But after this we go back to being enemies”, Dib told Zim harsh and directly, Zim smiled and got on the bed. ”So how dose this work”, he asked, Dib actually had no idea how this’ll work, ‘Do Irkens even have genitalia’. He glanced down, now curious about if he actually did have something down there, but he stopped when he saw Zim smirking. “See something you like Dib~”, Zim cooed which made Dib turn away and blush. ‘Why am I blushing, I don’t even like him!’, Dib thought; he looked over at Zim who still had that smug look on his face. Dib turned around fully and said, “take off your pant”, Zim did as he was told and was now half naked in front of Dib. Zim did in fact have a dick, which caught Dib off at first, he looked at Zim who looked back confused. “What?”, Zim asked, “s-sorry! I just didn’t know you had a-“, Dib stopped himself. Zim giggled then asked, “what now?”, Dib put his hand around Zim’s dick and stroked his hand up and down along it. Zim purred and tilt his head back, as he felt sensation from Dib’s hand going up and down his cock. Dib watched Zim reactions and felt his own dick starting to erect. He stopped and held on to his area, “Want me to do it?”, Zim asked, but Dib had another idea in mind. He slid off his pants and boxers so that his erect dick was now out, and took Zim head, moving it down on dick. Zim’s head was right next to his cock now, he looked up at Dib very confused, “Suck”, Dib commanded. Dib let go of Zim so he could position himself, Zim opened his mouth and took Dib inside his mouth, Dib moved Zim’s head up and down. “Ah fuck!~”, Dib moaned moving Zim’s head faster, Zim started chocking so Dib took his dick out. He relied that he went a little to far so he apologized but Zim only shocked his head and began to suck again.</p><p> </p><p>Dib was shock that Zim still wanted to do this, though he was thankful for it as will. As Zim sucked off Dib he used his long tongue to wrap around his dick and started jerking it up and down. Dib had never felt so good in his life, he moaned out loud as Zim went deeper and finally came inside his mouth. He was surprised that Zim took it all and pulled away when his load was done. They were both a mess but Zim wanted more, he pounced on Dib and started kissing him on the lips harshly, Dib was shocked at first but then kissed back just as hard. When they pulled away, Dib gave Zim kisses down neck to the collar bone. He bite down and sucked on Zim’s collar bone, repeating doing so giving him hickeys everywhere. Zim’s antennas twitch and Dib saw this so as he kept giving Zim hickeys he also grabbed one of Zim’s antennas and stroke it back and forth along his finger tips. This drove Zim wild, he tilt his head really far back and moaned out for Dib to keep going. Dib continued while using his other hand to stroke Zim’s dick who was a absolute mess. His antennas was twitching like crazy, he was sweating so much that the bed was even damp and he felt a crazy amount of lust and desire at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Dib gave Zim one last stroke and Zim came everywhere. They were both tired and a mess, Dib threw the covers over them both and hugged the small irken on him closely. Zim wrapped around Dib and peaceful fell asleep, Dib fell asleep after seeing Zim. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> After that day Dib helped Zim with his urges, he had been going over to Zims more. It was a routine at this point and Dib was actually more than happy to do help. He felt like he was important and that he finally had someone to hang out with beside Gaz. It made him happy to be important and have someone to talk to, since no one seemed to appreciate Dib or want to hang out with him. And because of that, Dib was so used to being alone, but now he didn’t feel alone as much and was just so happy. Zim, his enemy, made him happy, it may sound completely cliché but it was true. Thanks to Zim, Dib felt his life change.</p><p> It was December 10th, Dib and Gaz sat at down at there table for lunch. As they were doing there normal thing, Dib eating while Gaz played on her phone, Dib saw someone sit by Zim. “That’s strange no one usually sits by  Zim”, Dib said out loud. His sister looked up from her phone looking at Zim and the student then back to her brother, “He probably made a friend”, she said as if it was obvious. Zim and the student, who has red hair, red eyes and pale skin, were talking, Dib watched as they talked feeling furious about it. Gaz noticed Dib watching, “Theres no need to get jealous”, she stated, Dib turned to his sister, “I’m not jealous!”, he shouted with anger. Gaz sighed, “Dib i get it your in denial right now about liking Zim but right now I can just till from how your acting”, Dib just ignored his sister and continued watching Zim. ‘There’s no way I like Zim!’.</p><p> After skool, Dib and Zim walked to Zims house, as they made there way they heard a someone yelling out to Zim from the distance. They turned around and it was that same kid from lunch, the kid was none other then- “Oh hello Keef”, Zim greeted as Keef caught up to them. Dib was in odder shock and disbelief, last time he saw Keef was in 7th grade and he had heard he got send to a insane asylum. They continued to walked to Zims. Keef and Zim were chatting while Dib followed behind. Dib glared at the back of Keefs head, he had no idea why but the fact that Zim was giving his attention to Keef pissed him off. They reached Zims house and Dib said to Keef, “Oh looks like we’re here, I guess you should be going now”. Keef glared at Dib then smiled, “Oh ok! Bye Zimmy.....bye Dib”, Keef said as his happy toned voice turned sinister. It made Dib even more angry, especially because of that nickname he gave Zim, that Zim said nothing about, Dib couldn’t believe he let that passed.</p><p> Once Keef left, Dib and Zim went inside the house. They went down to the lab and in to Zim’s room, “So you and Keef are friends?”, Dib asked, “Yes, we are”, Zim answer as he sat on the bed. Dib joined Zim, feeling more agitated about Keef, he wasn’t stupid, he knows how Keef is all touchy and he dosen’t want him doing that to Zim. He wants to be the one to do that, not Keef, not anyone. Dib pinned Zim to the bed and kissed him roughly, then pulled away and bit at his neck. Zim moaned loudly moving his head back to let Dib get more. Dib bit and sucked all over Zim’s neck then took off his and Zim pants and boxers. He went down to Zim’s dick and sucked him off violently never stopping to even take a breather. He took the whole thing inside of his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth as fast as he could go as he jerked himself off. Zim pant and moaned loudly as he held onto Dib’s head, he started drooling and his antennas twitched a lot. Dib moved harder as he moved his hand faster up and down his own member.</p><p> When Zim released his load, Dib drank it all and got up. He got on the bed and crouch above Zim as he positioned his dick to Zim’s face. Dib stroke himself a little then came all over Zims face, Zim licked some of the cum off his face with his long tongue and smirked at Dib who blushed. “Aww someone got embarrassed~”, Zim teased, Dib got off of Zim and huffed, “Shut up it’s just when you do stuff like that it messes with me”, Dib argued back. Zim got up and grabbed some clothes, “I’m going to the bathroom to clean up”. Dib nod his head and saw Zim left, he gave a long sigh that he had no idea he was holding. He got up and put his boxers and jeans back on then he sat on the bed with his hands on his face. “There’s no way I like him, right”, Dib said to himself then shook his head, “No! That’s stupid he’s an aline!”, he reassured himself. </p><p> But then Dib keep remembering when he went over to Zims. He remembered the cute faces Zim made while he was pleasured him, his cute purrs and moans. His smiles and laughs when he’s happy or being mischievous. Zims atheism and his pride and how he was so god damn determined and fearless. Dib blushed when he noticed that he was daydreaming about Zim. Then shocked from the realization that he did like Zim and that Zim probably liked him back, it did seem obvious...right?</p><p> Dib shook his thoughts away when he saw Zim come back. He had on one of Dib’s shirt that was big enough to be a gown, Dib blushed at how cute Zim was with his shirt. Zim looked at Dib and claimed, “It’s mine now”, Dib protest against this, “I can’t leave with no shirt”. He put his hand out, “Give it back”, Zim stomped his foot and huff like a angry child, “No! It’s mine you can not have it”, Zim hissed. Dib sighed, “Fine you can keep it if you can find me a new shirt”, Zim ran out of the room the moment he said that and came back with a blue hoodie. Dib didn’t expect him to take it literally and was surprised that he actually had something. He noticed that it was way to big for Zim and realized- “I made this for you as a thank you for helping me”, Zim said as a little blush appeared on his face. Dib was shocked, Zim actually made something for him, without thinking he kissed Zim on the lips and this was probably the stupidest mistake he ever made. <br/><br/></p><p> Zim pushed him away roughly and gagged from the kiss, “What the fuck is wrong with you!”, he shouted. Dib quickly stood up and said as he stuttered, “I-I’m sorry! I thought you-“, Zim cut him of, “That I liked you, NO!”, he yelled. Dib felt heart broken, but it quickly turned into anger, “Will it’s kinda hard to tell when you constantly want me over to help you!”, Dib yelled back. Zim felt his blood boil, “I only wanted you over to use you dumb ass I never liked you and never will!”. Before anything else could be said, Zim told the house to kicked Dib out, robotic arms grabbed Dib and threw him out of the house. The gnomes activated and started shooting him with lasers, he ran away as fast as he could back home. <br/><br/></p><p>When Dib got home, he sat on his front porch. He looked down at his hoodie and felt burning tears run down his face. He got up and went inside his house, to his room, slamming the door behind him, he put the hoodie on and laid down in his bed.</p><p><br/>Zim’s scent still surrounded his hoodie.....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hatred And Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It’s been a month now after Dib kissed Zim. Not only did he get painfully rejected but also now he couldn’t even look at Zim without them bawling out into a fighting. Usually it would end up with Gaz or a teacher tearing them apart or someone going home with a broken bone or face. One time, the fight got so bad that Dib almost died from blood lost from Zims Pak leg digging its way in his torso. He came back limping and with one of Zims legs in is hand. Gaz had told him count less times that he was being stupid and one day he won’t come back. She told him to apologize to each other which Dib was to stubborn to do and knew Zim would be the same. <br/><br/>Zim was in his lab plotting for his next evil scheme, he’s been so distracted that he hasn’t came up with anything new since Dib started coming over. He cursed at himself for letting Dib distract him, “Stupid human”, he said out loud. Gir heard him talking to himself so he went up to him and asked, “Are you ok”. Zim jumped from the sudden appearance then turned to Gir, “Don’t ever surprise me like that again!”, he yelled. Gir nod understandably then Zim answered the question from before, “I’m fine, I’m just pissed at Dib”, Gir asked a follow up question, “Why?”. Zim told Gir everything and went on and rant about Dib, Gir just laughed, “He likesss you!”, the robot squealed. His master growled at him, “But I don’t like him!”, Gir was confused, “Then why did you do all that stuff with him” he asked. Zim didn’t answer because he was also confuse ‘Why did i ask Dib out of all people’, he shook his head and told Gir to go away.</p><p>At school, Zim was going through his locker to find his books. Dib walked by and purposely pushed him against the inside of his locker. Zim fell back in his locker and all his books fell and landed on him. Other kids whispered while Dib walked passed them; Keef ran over to Zim and helped him up. “Are you ok?!”, he asked worrisome, “Yes Keef, it’s not like Dib has never done this before”, Zim remarked while putting his books back in his locker. Keef bent down and picked up the rest, he put them all in Zim’s locker except his biology book. He handed the book to Zim and smiled at him. “What’s that look for?”, Zim asked, Keef blushed, “Will usually in these situations it would be cute that I helped you”, he said flushed. Zim remembered the word, cute, and blushed as will when he relied what he meant, “I am in no need for your help!”, he yelled, Keef laughed and pat Zim, “Whatever you say space boy”, he joked. The bell rung and Zim went to his biology class, something about that name though really set him off. <br/><br/>After School, Zim walked home while Dib and Gaz followed behind. Dib glared at Zim’s back while Gaz played on her phone. She looked up and noticed Dib glaring, “This is the perfect opportunity to talk to him”, she commented. Dib turned his attention to Gaz, “After what he did no way!”, he yelled stubbornly, Gaz sighed and went back to her phone. Meanwhile, Zim was caught up in his thoughts about what Keef said, ‘why did that bother me so much, it’s like only Dib can call me that’, he thought to himself. He glanced over at Dib, ‘I hate him! Plus what about my mission, the empire and the tallest! I would be a disgrace to my people!’. Dib glared at Zim when he saw him staring at him, he then proceed to walk over to the alien. He grabbed Zim by the collar and said with anger in his voice, “Stop starring at me freak!”. Zim lifted his hand and clawed Dib in the eye, he dropped him cause Zim to fall to the ground. Dib held his eye, three claw marks now imprinted on his face, Gaz rushed over and took Dib home before the fight could escalate farther. <br/><br/>When Dib and Gaz got home, Gaz went to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit while Dib sat on the living room couch. She came back with it and sat in front of Dib, she opened the kit and out some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. She poured the alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed it on Dib’s gash. He winced in pain only to be told to hold still while she continued to clean the wound, when she was done she put the alcohol and cottons away and took out the bandages. She wrapped it around Dib’s scar and eye then, when she finished she put that back in the kit as will. Now that Dib was finally patched up he got up and thanked his sister before going back to his room. Gaz sighed at her hopeless brother only hoping that one day this will all pass and things can go back to normal.</p><p>Gaz went back to the kitchen to put the aid kit back when all a sudden she heard the door opened and close. She stuck her head out from the kitchen and saw Membrane, “Hey dad your back early”, Gaz mentioned very confused. Membrane smiled at his daughter, “I got good news!”, he exclaims, he looked around and noticed Dib wasn’t around, “Where’s your brother”, he asked. Gaz sighed, “His room, I wouldn’t bother him right now”, Membrane looked puzzled, “What happened”, he asked, “He got in a fight with a kid in school, so what was the news”, Gaz asked. “How would you like to come with me to work, there’s a opening for you and Dib to work with me across state, Membrane labs will have a new grand opening and we’ll be able to see each each other more”, Membrane offered. Gaz’s eyes widen from surprise then smiled at her father, “That’s great dad, I’ll love to come with you and I’m sure Dib would too!”, she said with excitement. She thought it would be great for everyone to spend more time with each other and it would be good for Dib to get away from all the people who hurt him. Membrane smiled at his daughter, “I’m glad you both will be happy, we’ll be leaving in a week so be ready“, he told her then left the kitchen. Gaz face turned worrisome after Membrane left, </p><p> </p><p>“It would be for the best.....</p><p> </p><p>right?” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>